


I can't sleep until I feel your touch

by rickomens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, i guess, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickomens/pseuds/rickomens
Summary: Hyunjin and Changbin are in love. Changbin has an apartment. Hyunjin lives in a dorm. When Hyunjin's tight schedule keeps them apart for a couple weeks, Hyunjin starts to really see it as a problem...Basically, Hyunjin horny and Changbin blows him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	I can't sleep until I feel your touch

Noise.

It got louder.

_What the fuck._

Hyunjin felt like a bubble had been popped around him when he stirred up.

 _Fuck_ , he thought as his eyes stared at the plain white ceiling above his bed. He had just been woken up. By his phone alarm, the cursed iPhone Radar sound.

He rolled over to turn the alarm off. After a sigh and a yawn, he finally sat up, knowing that no delaying or internal conflict would miraculously make him more energized nor did it remove the fact that he had a big exam today.

He got up, not feeling awake at all. He made his way to the small bathroom, glad there was no roommate using it currently and took in the sight of his sleep-puffy face in the fluorescent light. He washed up quickly and got ready to leave off to the campus. Letting out the nth sigh of the early morning, he brushed his teeth and got himself changed.

It was Friday. And goddamn finally, the kinda Friday that he could actually enjoy. After the exam today he'd be done with what has been definitely the most labour-consuming course he has had in uni so far. Especially the last two weeks he has been totally consumed in his course work. Hell, he hadn't visited his parents in months already, but the last couple weeks he barely even saw his friends at all, not having time to go out or hang out. His significant other was no exception. He had not had the time to see his boyfriend aside from a brief coffee date these weeks, or the time he had to go get something from his apartment.

Hyunjin was checking that he had all the things he needed for the day with him and grabbed a yogurt drink to go from the tiny fridge in the room. He hadn’t finished putting on his shoes when he heard his phone ding loudly.

**binnie💕**

_good luck on the exam today!! <3 _

_text me how it went after. I end at six today_

_can't wait to see u :(_

Hyunjin smiled wide, beaming from the cute messages from his baby. He loved him so much and suddenly, the morning felt a hundred times less cruel. 

_thx bby can’t wait to see you too_

_and yea let's text abt plans later!! love you <3 _

Hyunjin had already got out to the hallway when he heard his phone ding again.

**binnie💕**

_I love you too !!_

Hyunjin smiled at his phone one last time before shoving it back to his pocket. 

  
  


─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

_I survived !!_

_fucking hours of torture, i feel like death_

Hyunjin was walking back to his dorm room. Feeling like all life had been squeezed out of his system.

**_binnie💕_ **

_aw baby_

_guessing you're not in the mood to go out tonight?_

Hyunjin looked at the message banner and pondered for a minute. _Was he or was he not?_ A part of him wanted to go clubbing and properly get his mind out of his responsibilities for a while. The other part of him, a bigger part of him, wanted and needed rest. And his boyfriend. Alone. 

Hyunjin groaned out loud as he thought about him. Yes, he wanted to simply just see and spend time together but just the thought of Changbin reminded him that it wasn't just recharging and self-care needs that he had lately been neglecting. He lived in a dorm after all. A dorm with people who also had hectic school-schedules and a lot of studying to do these days. It hasn’t been empty for long periods of time in weeks now. No one was going out or visiting parents. Generally it was most often Hyunjin who was out of the dorm anyway. As expected from someone with a partner that has their own apartment. Also typical for someone with an... alternative lifestyle as most people at his uni would probably put it.

Be as it may, Hyunjin had enjoyed a lot less privacy than he normally did and that has really started to affect him.

_yea_

_I just wanna have a night in together_

_I miss u n I'm exhausted_

**binnie💕**

_same ngl_

_cuddles and movies?:(((( <3 _

Along the afternoon, the couple had finished their plans, settling that they could go out on Saturday. Hyunjin could plan what food to order for the evening and then meet Changbin at the metro station in the district his apartment was in. Changbin was currently working on an internship which resulted into later hours than he normally had in uni. 

Hyunjin was chilling in his dorm room where he took his time to rest and unwind; be on his phone, tidy up his stuff a bit. He took a shower to freshen up and started digging for the things he needed to bring to Changbin's. He had a lot of his essentials there already so he didn't need much. At this moment, he was enjoying the ability to do everything leisurely, no hurry or immediate stress about a deadline tomorrow or something like that. 

Hours passed quickly in the sleepy afternoon haze and soon he was out of the dorm again. 

He stood at a corner close to the stairs heading up. The platform that he was pretty sure Changbin was going to arrive in, on his sight. It was busy, just barely after the worst rush hour. High school kids were coming home from academy, working people were returning home, students were hurrying to their part-time jobs and social outings. 

He heard a train arriving at the platform. His eyes no longer scanning around the environment, eyes locked to the platform where he expected Changbin to emerge. 

He supposed his lover had spotted him before he had the chance to recognise the other because he didn’t immediately notice the young man approaching him. As his eyes finally fell on him Hyunjin's heart leaped upon seeing his partner’s bright smile. 

He was the only one in Hyunjin’s sight now. Maybe for a regular person, he would’ve perfectly blended into the mass. But for Hyunjin, he glowed. Like an angel submerging from the gray of the subway station.

"Hyunjinnie, hii!" he exclaimed, almost running the last steps that he took to get to Hyunjin.

"Oh my gosh hi!" it truly took all of Hyunjin's willpower to not swoop the smaller off his feet and hold him right there in the middle of the station. But he couldn't. The crowded place started to feel uncomfortable. He had to settle for a brief brush of hands together. 

"Have you been waiting for a long time?"

"Nah, I came in like 5 minutes ago."

Changbin furrowed his brows: 

"that is a long time to wait in a place like this."

"With your patience, probably"

"Hey!!!!"

Hyunjin laughed at the offended tone. Finding it funny but also just to let out the pure joy of being with the person who made him the happiest. They made their way out to the street, walking in a comfortable silence, knowing that speaking in the noise of the city would be useless.They were just happy being in the presence of each other. It didn't take long to get to Changbin's place. It was only a couple blocks away from the station. 

"You didn't order food yet, right?" Changbin asked as they made their way inside the apartment building.

"No, I didn't wanna risk it and I wanted to know what you wanted to get as well."

Changbin nodded with a smile, taking the elevator. 

Once inside the elevator, for the first time, Hyunjin was able to feel Changbin's body heat due to the small space. It was just the two of them and he felt his brain short circuit, only going _Changbin Changbin Changbin_. So when Changbin turned around as the elevator started moving, Hyunjin was quick to take the precious face into his palms, angling it upwards. Felt like the time had slowed down as he looked into the eyes of the older. He leaned down to press his lips against his. The older’s arms clumsily circled around his hips. The bag Hyunjin was carrying was on the way.

It didn’t take long for the ride to come to its halt, which Hyunjin was both pissed at and thankful for. Had it been a bit longer, he would've probably lost all composure and been all over his baby. 

The pair entered the studio apartment. Hyunjin dropped his bag next to the bed, sitting on the bed himself. He let out a quiet groan, resting his tired legs.

“What do you wanna get?” he asked, taking out his phone.

“You decide.”

“God, Changbin. You’re always like this, just say something.”

“Don’t you always complain that I’m stubborn? I’m being flexible.”

“More like indecisive-”

“Shut up, stupid,” Changbin threw the shirt that he had just took out of his closet at the taller.

Hyunjin snorted, finding his antics so funny. Eventually the couple did decide on what to order and Hyunjin dialed up. Changbin took the time to at last, change into something more comfortable. Hyunjin definitely NOT taking notice in this. He definitely did not have to focus on not stumbling over his words when Changbin took off his shirt to change into a comfy T-shirt. And he definitely did not have to bite his lip, as the staff was repeating his order back to him to check, when the boy stripped down to only his underwear, thick, smooth thighs on full display despite the shirt covering his ass. Hyunjin hung up and to his great disappointment, Changbin did put on a pair of sweatpants. Though that didn’t really help with the damage that had already been done. Hyunjin felt his blood traveling to his groin. To be honest, he had been feeling the pressure ever since the initial kiss in the elevator. Yes, he was extremely deprived and even the slightest action from Changbin made him fill up with arousal. _You try not getting off for two weeks, knowing you have an extremely sexy boyfriend usually to take care of your needs who also currently happens to be right in front of you._

Changbin got closer to snatch the T-shirt he threw at Hyunjin earlier, chucking it back in the closet. He pulled Hyunjin to stand up as well, throwing his arms around him. He craned his neck up a bit, the taller taking the clue to bend down and kiss him again. Their lips moved against each other slowly, Changbin tilting his head to the side a bit. Hyunjin's hand circled his waist now as well and he tried to pull the other impossibly closer.

“I missed you, baby,” Changbin backed out breathlessly, tucking his head on the other’s neck.

“I missed you too,” Hyunjin lifted his chin up, angling him to face him again.

“So much,” he dived right back into the kiss. Changbin whimpered at the sudden contact, making Hyunjin moan onto the kiss as well, his moves now sloppier than before.

“Mmhm- Jinnie… the delivery.”

Right as Changbin had managed to utter the words, they were rudely interrupted by Hyunjin’s stomach grumbling which made Changbin let out a laugh.

“Damn, I kinda haven’t been eating properly today. I’m super hungry,” Hyunjin muttered. He didn’t have the biggest appetite anyway and often when he was stressed, he kinda forgot about it. It wasn’t usual or severe, but the occurrence was not surprising and Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his own behavior. 

He ran his hand through Changbin’s hair, ruffling it slightly and planting a final peck on his lips. Or two pecks. Maybe three. The shorter smiled into the kisses and giggled as he pushed back.

“I love you,” he said, eyes sparkling up to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin felt his heart melt.

“ I love you too.”

The food quickly arrived and they ate. Hyunjin was telling about all the shit he had to learn and what he had to do for the exam and Changbin explaining how working has been and what all the people he has met are like. Hyunjin could feel himself getting re-energized from having a proper meal for the first time in the day. And he felt himself recharge from not just the food but also from the sight of his little boyfriend. Changbin was always really fucking cute but when he was eating he was extremely really fucking cute. Munching away, resembling a bunny. He was also really fucking cute when he was chatty. Hyunjin had heard that the other might seem a bit reserved and serious on the outside to others, but the version that his boyfriend or actually, even his friends and family saw was far from that. Being completely himself and relaxed Changbin tended to talk a lot and very fast. Hyunjin loved it. He loved all of him. Even if he sometimes couldn’t keep up with the fast changing topics of his speech or when he was too loud. He was so entertaining, so funny, so charming and most importantly he was Hyunjin’s.

At this point the younger was not even eating anymore, busy just staring at the love of his life. He stopped staring when a joke registered in his brain and his eyes scrunched up in laughter.

Despite the laziness they were both feeling, they tidied up real quick after they were done eating. Not wanting to leave it for the morning, the tiniest mess quickly getting bothersome in the tiny apartment.

Hyunjin layed down on the bed, stretching out his long limbs and yawning. Changbin took out his laptop and walked over to him. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he just imagined it, but as his boyfriend walked to him, it felt like his hips were swinging a bit too much. 

“You wanna watch that drama you like? I think there’s new episodes,” Changbin piped up, throwing himself next to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin lit up. Yes, he actually really did want to catch up with it since he had had absolutely no time to do so. However, there was something else that he definitely wanted to do in front of him right now. The particular _something else_ was on his stomach, typing on his computer. Hyunjin reached out his hand to trace the boy’s side, eyes on his pretty figure showing itself through his oversized clothing due to his position.

“Found it!” he beamed and turned to his side, back facing Hyunjin, signaling him to scoot up closer and spoon him.

The taller automatically complied, getting himself comfortable, eyes to the screen. It was nice, it was comfortable. He felt safe and happy holding Changbin close to him. In the back of his head an annoyance was also growing at the apparent obliviousness towards his neediness by Changbin. His annoyance masking his arousal for a bit.

It wasn’t for a long though, every movement and sound Changbin made as he giggled or gasped at what was happening on the screen distracted Hyunjin and spurred his _need_ for his boyfriend further and further. 

Changbin took the hand of the arm that Hyunjin had over him to his own and started playing with his fingers innocently. Hyunjin finally decided that the show actually wasn’t that important and buried his head to where Changbin’s shoulder met his neck. He started to pepper kisses on him which made the smaller lean more onto him. 

“Holy shit you’re really hard,” Changbin exclaimed, feeling the ever-growing hard-on on his backside.

“No shit, Changbin, ahg-” 

Changbin grinded his ass back a bit to Hyunjin’s groin, stopping what was coming from the younger’s mouth.

“I just really didn’t expect you to be in the mood today, I thought you were too tired and wanted to be soft” he turned to Hyunjin.

“Babe, I haven’t had time alone with you nor for myself for weeks, I’ve been in the mood since I walked in. I could be at the brink of death right now and my dick’d be hard,”

Changbin made a noise of agreement: “Damn, I didn’t consider that, I didn’t prepare at all,”

“The privilege of having 20 squares of your own space and an array of sex toys, Changbin.”

“Hey! It’s not an array!” Changbin gasped,amused nevertheless, “they aren’t as good as the real thing either,” he added in a mutter.

“Also, I’m guessing, you didn’t come in prepared either, busy bee?” Changbin’s hand traveled down Hyunjin’s clothed body. Hyunjin shook his head, knowing what his boyfriend had meant. 

“Hm well, be thankful you have a very talented boyfriend who loves you very much” Changbin smirked.

Hyunjin cocked his eyebrow before biting back a moan when Changbin moved his hand to the front of his sweatpants. The boy traced the outline of his shaft with his hand through the thick fabric. He started yanking down Hyunjin’s pants, the latter quickly getting up, discarding himself of any clothes. Changbin assembled the few pillows on his bed in a pile for Hyunjin to lay himself on comfortably. As he did so, Changbin straddled him, kissing him passionately, other hand tangling in Hyunjin’s hair and the other tracing his pecs. Slowly he started going down, dragging his lips down Hyunjin’s neck and chest. 

Changbin took the hard member in his hand. He shifted himself down, between Hyunjin’s legs so that he was at eye-level with the cock. He let out a little whimper at the sight of it, stroking it up and down, enjoying the feeling in his hand and the hiss that he heard from his boyfriend.

He looked back up again and licked the underside of the length one hand at the base and one on his balls. Hyunjin’s eyes were trained on him, brows furrowed, lower lip between his teeth. Changbin played around like that for a minute, peppering kisses on the shaft and tip until he took the tip between his lips. He hummed and tried not to smile too wide to keep it in his mouth.

“Fuck, babe-” Hyunjin moaned, head falling back, taking a hold on Changbin’s hair as the boy slowly sank lower and started bobbing his head. He quickly brought his mouth all the way down, taking Hyunjin by surprise. Though he really shouldn’t have been surprised, Changbin was always like that. Eager.

Changbin pulled back up, sloppily returning to mouthing and stroking him. 

“Missed you,” Changbin whispered softly, his lips still on him.

“Damn, Binnie, was that to my dick or me as a whole?” Hyunjin laughed breathily.

Changbin didn’t answer. Just cocked his head and took Hyunjin in his mouth again. 

Hyunjin was letting out small groans at every movement the boy made, his eyes struggling to keep open. He wanted to keep them open to keep his eyes on his pretty boyfriend but with the sensations…

“Argh, god, baby mh-” Hyunjin’s eyes flew open as Changbin dove all the way down, his tip hitting Changbin’s throat. The boy focused on a few breaths through his nose, securing himself on Hyunjin’s thighs. Soon enough Changbin started moving his head up and down in a little motion, fucking the tip of Hyunjin’s dick in and out his throat.

Hyunjin couldn’t keep any of his noises down anymore, continuously letting out quiet groans and moans as his tip was stimulated and nearly his whole length was engulfed in the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. The feeling was insane and the noises filling the room were even more insane.

They were way past teasing or making sweet eye contact at this point. Hyunjin being completely blissed out and Changbin putting all his strength and focus onto not not choking and getting the length deeper inside him.

After a while Hyunjin had to take the control to himself and yank Changbin up a bit by his hair before the boy went too far and hurt himself. Changbin, the cockwhore he is, had a tendency to go too far. Always an overachiever. His red-rimmed eyes went up to meet Hyunjin’s, pleased to see how dazzled the younger looked. He didn’t pull out completely. Still having a few inches in his mouth when he hollowed his cheeks, hand going to stroke the rest of the shaft. He bobbed his head his up and down shallowly, now keeping an intense eye contact,

“You’re insane,” Hyunjin was able to muster between his gasps and moans of pleasure.

Now Changbin smiled, the length leaving his mouth, allowing himself to take a small break. 

He didn’t say anything. He just focused on moving his hand up and down Hyunjin’s cock, eyes raking up and down his body from his dick to his face. From this Hyunjin knew that it was one of those times. One of those times when Changbin forgot about everything else, solely focused on pleasing and being in the usage of his partner. And Hyunjin was so glad he had slowed the boy down a bit.

He reached down to caress Changbin’s soft cheek.

“Ah- baby, I’m- I’m so close. Mh- you’re so good, bun. So good,” He spoke softly, little moans cutting his speech up from time to time as Changbin never stopped stroking him.

Changbin whimpered at the praise. He lowered his face again, sticking down his tongue and taking the tip in his mouth again. He let out another whimper as he sucked on it, sending shivers all over Hyunjin’s body. The said boy made Changbin look up to him one last time before asking:

“Want me to come in your mouth?” 

Changbin nodded eagerly, pitiful eyes practically begging for it. Hyunjin then took a firm hold of his hair and started fucking his boyfriends mouth gently. He threw his head back, the feeling overwhelming him once again. Changbin’s light moans from being controlled adding extra sensation to his dick. He was so close. So close that when he made himself look down again, the sight of his boyfriend made him finally tip over the edge. 

He breathed heavily as he continued to move his boyfriend’s head up and down a few times to ride out his orgasm before letting go and letting the boy pull himself up from his length. Hyunjin watched him as he got up on his knees and swallowed it all up. A tiny bit of cum mixed in with saliva adorned his chin.

Hyunjin took one of his hands in his own and mumbled:

“Baby, you need to get yourself cleaned up. You’re going to be very tired soon.”

Changbin nodded and started to get up until he was stopped by Hyunjin’s voice speaking up again.

“Changbin, please answer with voice. I need to hear your voice.”

“Yea. I’ll be back in a min, Jinnie,” he answered quietly. 

He didn’t lie. Changbin came back in a minute, having quickly just washed his face and moisturised. He climbed to the bed, next to Hyunjin who had changed into pajama pants and was now sprawled on on the small double sized bed. 

Hyunjin took him in his arms, kissing him on the forehead.

“Baby, are you hard? Do you need me to get you off?” 

“A bit maybe. But no honestly just the thought of staying up more makes it go down. I’m too tired Jinnie. I just wanna cuddle,” Changbin yawned and rubbed his face against his boyfriend’s chest. Then he looked back up to Hyunjin, the usual teasing glint back in his eyes. 

“You’ll have plenty of time to ‘pay me back’ tomorrow.” 

Hyunjin’s eyebrows shot up as he let out a startled laugh.

“I suppose I do.”

Changbin cuddled up closer, making Hyunjin sport a huge smile.

“I love you, Binnie. You’re my entire world,” the latter whispered.

“I love you too, baby.” Changbin hummed back, already drifting to sleep in Hyunjin’s arms.

Sleep quickly took over the both of them. Both of their hearts were filled with comfort and safety.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hyunjin turned to his side, pretty much still asleep. He stirred a bit more awake as he got confused about feeling an extra amount of room to move around. He reached out with his arm and felt the bed being bigger than his own, wha- _Oh,_ he realised. _He was in Changbin’s bed._

Hyunjin opened his eyes. _Where was Binnie?_ Hyunjin furrowed his brows and lifted his head up to look around. Changbin never got up before him, that man was such a late sleeper. 

Hyunjin didn’t have time to worry in his fuzzy morning state though before the boy he was looking for walked out of the bathroom. He wandered cutely to lie back down next to him. 

“Let’s sleep a bit more, hm?” he whispered, snuggling up to the younger.

Hyunjin just gave an incomprehensible mumble as an answer as his head hit the pillows again. 

Hyunjin woke up for the second for a similar reason when he felt Changbin getting up again. He huffed and pouted, annoyed from waking up again. He lied there with his eyes open, not having the energy yet to move, until he felt the bed dip and a hot breath on his neck.

“Get up, Jinnie,” Changbin pressed his lips on the sleepy boy’s jawline. He proceeded to weirdly part-straddle him, keeping on pressing kisses on his neck and jaw.

“Mh- honey,” 

Changbin’s hand caressed Hyunjin’s chest and he slid it up and down his side.

“It’s like half past ten, baby. Go brush your teeth and let’s shower.” 

“That’s not that late-” Hyunjin yawned, “Binnie.”

Changbin pouted and furrowed his brows. _How did he not get the memo?_

“Didn’t you say you’d pay me back for last night?” he gave a quick peck to Hyunjin’s lips.

“Huh?”

Changbin rolled his eyes. It wasn’t actually that Hyunjin had to “pay back” or anything like that. Sex wasn’t a trade. But the fact was that he was extremely needy right now.

He decided to then fully straddle his poor boyfriend and to grind himself up to him. 

“Hyunjin, I want you,” he whined before getting back off from Hyunjin, standing up completely now.

This time Hyunjin didn’t have to wonder if the swing of Changbin’s hips and his seductive actions were a product of his imagination or not. His eyes followed the boy to the bathroom. And soon his body actually did so too.

Somehow Hyunjin managed to brush his teeth at an even faster pace than last morning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: michigo42  
> cc: michigo42  
> hope u have a nice day/evening/night !! <3


End file.
